Siempre la misma historia
by Romeo to Juliet
Summary: El magnifico Quaterback y la hermosa capitana de las porristas… típica parejita… el uno para el otro… ¿Entonces porque? – simple—Porque ella es una tonta barbie vanidosa - ¡Emmett! ¡Cierra tu bocota! ¡tu tienes la inteligencia de un oso!.
1. Inicio

El magnifico Coreback y la hermosa capitana de las porristas… típica parejita… el uno para el otro… ¿Entonces porque? – simple—Porque ella es una tonta barbie vanidosa - ¡Emmett! ¡Cierra tu bocota! ¡tu tienes la inteligencia de un oso!

_**Rose ya se que me tarde en subir el primer capitulo, pero ya vez… aquí esta tu fanfic dedicado a ti, espero que te guste, y pues si no te gusta hare otro!!!! Jajajajaja.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS (YA QUISIERA) SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. La historia si es mia… jajajaja**_

_**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-***_

_**Siempre la misma historia.**_

_"**El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte... "**_

**Prefacio**.

_Porque siempre lo había sabido… porque sabia que ella nunca había sido una barbie… porque Jasper me lo había dicho y advertido… porque yo no lo había querido escuchar._

_Por ello la había lastimado tanto, por ello ella no se me acercaba… porque yo sabia que ella no era una barbie… porque yo sabia quien era en realidad… y eso a ella le aterraba…_

_Porque ella no quería que nadie excepto Jasper supiera que era tan frágil, delicada… que ella se podía romper en cualquier momento…_

_Porque ella fingía ser fuerte cuando en realidad no lo era…porque ella podía engañara a todos perfectamente… a todos menos a mí…_

_Porque el lo sabia, porque eso me aterraba._

_Porque sabia que el no era tan idiota como aparentaba…pero era lo que yo deseaba creer…_

_Porque yo quería seguir fingiendo y el no me dejaba…_

_Porque el me lastimaba…_

_Porque ella se había roto y nadie le había ayudado a recoger los pedazos de su corazón… porque ella de un momento a otro se rompió…_

_Porque yo no quería eso… porque yo no quise ayudarla… _

_Porque ella me pidió ayuda…_

_**Puedes esconderte, puedes huir, puedes encerrarte en una pequeña burbuja… pero jamás podrás escapar de el…**_

_**Siempre la misma historia.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Inicio.**_

_**Porque después de todo ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar una persona?**_

**PVO Emmett**

Las gradas rugían con el sonido de los gritos de miles de personas, animando a los dos equipos en el campo, apenas podía escuchar un diminuto eco en mis oídos, tenia conciencia de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, pues veía que las gotas se escurrían por mi casco… ¡demonios! ¿si hubiera hecho las cosas bien?... si tan solo… -

-Emmett ¿Qué estrategia usaremos? – visualice los ojos verdes de Edward a través de su casco y de las gotas de lluvia que caían, estaba bastante agitado al igual que todos los demás, pero sabia que la pregunta que me había hecho era porque ya no teníamos alternativas para ganar… era prácticamente imposible ganar… intente decir algo coherente, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca… era vergonzoso saber que no tenia ninguna estrategia para aplicar… -

- podemos fintar – Jasper intento salvarme el cuello proponiendo una idea que seria lo bastante buena, si no…-

- no, con ese equipo no funcionara, intentamos la finta al inicio…- las palabras apenas habían salido de mis labios, la presión era demasiada., no tenia ni idea de cómo conseguir tantos puntos en solo veinte minutos. Las bocinas sonaron en un seco eco, el tiempo para definir nuestra jugada se había terminado… y no habíamos pensado en nada… ¡demonios!-

- ¡vamos Emmett! – me animo Mike, suspire y voltee hacia la izquierda para poder mirarlo antes de nuestra derrota… pero ¡**Oh sorpresa que me lleve**!, _nuestro equipo de apoyo, las grandiosas reinas de la belleza, las que se creían todo!!_ ¡!_**las porristas**_!! ¡!estaban apretujadas en un pequeño techito que estaba en el campo, para que los jugadores pusieran sus cosas!!—sonreí—se veían tan patéticas…

Pero había una chica rubia – una chica rubia extraordinariamente hermosa—que permanecía debajo de la lluvia, con los pospones aun en las manos, su pequeño uniforme rojo con negro chorreaba de agua helada, su cabello rubio escurría ondulándose y enredándose en las puntas… no quedaba rastros de ningún atisbo de maquillaje en su delicada piel ahora completamente pálida por el frió.

-Helándose-

Solo estaba ahí parada con la mirada fija en mi, con una sonrisa de soberbia dibujada en la cara… pero aun así se veía hermosa…-

- ¡Tienes la inteligencia de un oso! – me grito, hice una mueca de disgustó, ¿esa chica estaba loca?-

- ¡vete a esconder barbie! ¡yo no pedí que me animaras! – le sonreí abiertamente, esperando que esta me soltara un montón de estupideces, pero lo único que hizo fue tirar los pompones al suelo y darme la espalda-

- ¡yo no quiero animar a un equipo perdedor! – la vi salir del estadio, sin siquiera poder decir alguna palabra en repuesta, ya que ella tenia toda la razón, yo tenia la inteligencia de un oso y por ello mismo estábamos perdiendo el partido, ¿a quien se le había ocurrido escogerme como Coreback?-

- ¡Emmett muévete! ¡no te quedes ahí parado! ¡el partido sigue! – mire los ojos molestos de Jasper, mientras se acomodaba en la posición que debía tomar – aun no teníamos jugada—mire a Edward… y después a Jasper… _Tienes la inteligencia de un oso… _Oso… ¿oso?... – y entonces todo en mi mente concordó—nosotros no estábamos perdiendo porque yo tuviera la inteligencia de un oso… si no porque todos los jugadores del equipo contrario eran jugadores aterradoramente grandes y corpulentos… como yo… la diferencia estaba en que nuestro equipo estaba conformado por gente como Edward y Jasper, es decir no eran tan_ grandes _y por ello estábamos perdiendo… porque no podíamos parar sus ataques, siendo tacleados al instante por ellos – suspire—mi mente comenzó a maquinar tan rápido que apenas comprendí la secuencia de mis pensamientos, era verdad que los únicos corpulentos éramos Félix y yo, pero por otra parte Edward era el mas rápido de todo el equipo sin contar que era bastante escurridizo y Jasper tenia un don para que los jugadores huyeran de él despavoridos… bastante extraño, pero en este momento era muy útil.

Pues Félix y yo podríamos taclear a todo aquel que se nos pusiera enfrente y proteger a Jasper mientras corría junto con Edward hacia la meta, y cuando nosotros ya no pudiéramos correr a su velocidad, el seria tacleado, pero antes de eso le daría el balón a Edward que con su velocidad llegaría rápido a la meta. –sonreí abiertamente—

-Jasper, tu correrás con el balón, junto con Edward, Félix y yo les cubriremos la espalda y justo cuando sientas que te van a derribar…

-le paso el balón a Edward – la adrenalina corría por mis venas, prácticamente si la estrategia funcionaba, la repetiríamos una y otra vez hasta ganar, pero si no funcionaba… no quería ni pensarlo-

- funcionara – me apoyo Jasper, como si supiera que estaba ansioso – muy extraño—Las cosas ocurrieron mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, todo funciono a la perfección, incluso pudimos recuperar todos los puntos perdidos en menos de 10 minutos y al segundo siguiente la gente gritaba con todo lo que podía, animándonos, incluso las animadoras se habían salido del pequeño lugar en el que estaban y ahora estaban agitando sus pompones gritando para animarnos, _todas menos ella-_

- Vamos Emmett no te desconcentres ahora – me golpeo Jasper, ese chico era realmente extraño, al igual que su pequeña novia-

-aun queda juego – me dijo Edward-

- Esto es pan comido – terminamos el juego en un suspiro, y por supuesto ganamos, las gradas estallaron en gritos, pero con el paso del tiempo se fueron silenciando y todo volvió a la normalidad, relativamente, ya que todo el estadio estaba lleno de basura.

Como ya era costumbre todos nos reunimos a festejar, desde las º inteligentes porristasº hasta nosotros los jugadores, junto con el grandioso entrenador --suspire-- º _todas las inteligentes porristas menos una _º--

- ¿no les falta una porrista? – les dedique una sonrisa en la que todos mis relucientes dientes blancos se veían, -- o por dios, si yo me hubiera visto, me hubiera desmayado jaja—

- por supuesto ¡La capitana! – chillo una de ellas, su voz aguda casi me rompió los tímpanos—

-ella llegara mas tarde, porque se mojo mucho en el partido

- mm… bueno gracias – les sonreí --Vagué un par de minutos por la casa de Mike, viendo algunas cosas, rompiendo algunas otras… hasta que se me ocurrió una magnifica idea…-

-no pensándolo bien, no creo que Mike me deje hacer una fogata

- ¡que ni se te ocurra Emmett! – oh!! No me había descubierto!!—

- o vamos!! Mike, solo estará prendida como 15 minutos!

- no!! ¡La ultima vez que prendiste una fogata! ¡casi quemas la casa de Edward! – yo no sabia porque se comportaba de esa manera tan egoísta, si no era para tanto, yo solo quería animar la fiesta un poco y claro ¡el fuego era la mejor manera! ¿o no?. Además lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Edward solo había sido un error de calculo, pues yo no pensé que su casa se incendiaria tan rápido.

- no fue mi culpa, solo fue error de calculo

- ¡no quiero una fogata Emmett!!

- mandón – le bufe en la cara y me fui a sentar al sillón, ¿se supone que en una fiesta, tu podías hacer lo que querías, no? – bufe de nuevo—tonto Mike miedoso-

- Tu hermana es muy hermosa Jasper ¡! Su cabello es increíble!!

- Alice no chilles tan fuerte – le sonreí ampliamente, al ver que la pequeña chica inflaba las mejillas en forma de puchero y me sacaba la lengua-

- Déjala Emmett – claro, Jasper siempre la defendía, ¡ja! ¡solo porque eran novios!, como me gustaría ver a la pequeña Alice sin su guardaespaldas personal, seria un blanco fácil para mi grandiosa tortura al estilo Emmett-

- moustrito irritante

- yo también te quiero gigantesco oso

- ¿y que tanto estabas chillando? Alice

- mm… es que hoy, llego la hermana gemela de Jasper ¡y es tan hermosa!

- ¿Hermana gemela? – intente imaginar a la hermana de Jasper… pero simplemente no podía, ¿Cómo era posible que Jasper tuviera una hermana gemela? ¡!OH por dios!! ¡ Tal vez era igual de rara que el!... o tal vez… solo tal vez, cabía la remota posibilidad de que ella fuera la _parte normal de Jasper_… pero eso la haría mas normal que todas las demás personas normales y por lo tanto seria raramente normal…¿o no?—

- Emmett no te tortures pensando en como es su hermana – me hablo Edward a mis espaldas -- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo sabia lo que pensaba?!, ¡era una brujo!

- ella es la líder de las porristas – bufe decepcionado, eso quería decir que era una de esas bobas chicas rubias barbie que se creían las diosas del universo, que asco—

- ¿Jasper tienes una hermana porrista? ¿ de casualidad esta hueca?

- Emmett mi hermana puede parecer una barbie y se comporta como tal, es tan insoportable, engreída, soberbia … pero aun así, _no es del todo una barbie_ – me carcajee con ganas, incluso Jasper pensaba todo eso de su hermana gemela… me gustaría conocerla—

- ¿y como se llama la muñequita?

- Rosalie Hale – le sonreí otra vez a Jasper el cual solo me dedico una pequeña sonrisa cargada de indiferencia, esperaba que la tal Barbie Rose no fuera tan extraña como su rubio hermano-

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

**PVO Rosalie**

_Porque mi hermoso reflejo era mucho mas bello que cualquier cosa existente en toda la habitación._

Me mire por décima vez al espejo, convenciéndome a cada segundo que pasaba de que mi reflejo era realmente hermoso, es decir mis rizos eran de un dorado prácticamente perfecto y caían enrollándose en pequeños bucles hasta mis codos, mi maquillaje hacia resaltar mis hermosos ojos azules --- aparte la vista rápidamente, ya que no era bueno desgastarme tanto con la mirada-

Después de aquel partido y la molesta lluvia, mi cabello había quedado hecho un verdadero desastre y mi maquillaje se había corrido por completo, como si la lluvia pretendiera arrasar con sus gotas mi belleza, cosa que no había logrado ya que yo _era hermosa con o sin maquillaje_, después de todo era la jefa de las porristas, _necesitaba ser hermosa_.

Toque delicadamente la puerta de madera de aquella casita, en menos de dos segundos un chico de unos hermosos ojos azules – no tan hermoso como los míos, claro esta—abrió la puerta, quedándose asombrado por mi extraordinaria belleza-

- Pa… pasa

- Gracias, ¿me podrías decir donde esta Jasper Hale? – sonreí para mis adentros ya que mi melodiosa voz lo había aturdido por completo… no me sorprendería si ese chico se desmayaba en ese mismo instante-

-es… esta por ahí – señalo hacia una pequeña sala, sonreí, desde el lugar en donde me encontraba podía visualizar perfectamente los cabellos rubios de mi hermano, los cuales eran prácticamente inconfundibles… avance a paso rápido, con las ansias de verlo carcomiéndome el estomago, no era para nada extraño que me sintiera de esa manera, de hecho me alegraba tanto de verlo que había estado dispuesta a quedarme debajo de la lluvia a mitad del partido solo para verlo jugar –_por mi_ _hermano gemelo—_el corazón me latía a mil por hora, aun no podía creer que después de dos años el estuviera a escasos metros de mi, que yo pudiera volver a verlo…—

- ¿Ja… Jasper? – sentí que su cabeza se giraba en mi dirección, pero también vi que unos cabellos negros puntiagudos se giraban mucho mas rápido que los de mi hermano, sus pequeños ojos curiosos se fijaron directamente en mi y una pequeña sonrisa de alegría se extendió por sus diminutos y delicados labios… salto del sillón con una agilidad envidiable y se posiciono frente a mi, mirándome de arriba a bajo.

La _pequeña muchacha_, era delgada, con un aspecto extraño… sus facciones eran finas y delicadas haciéndola ver hermosa y tierna al mismo tiempo… pero aun así tenia una apariencia un tanto peligrosa.

-Me llamo _Alice Brandon_ ¿!Tu eres la hermana de Jasper?!

- s..si, Rosalie Hale – sus ojos chispearon de alegría, mientras que chillaba de un lado a otro emocionada—

- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡ eres hermosa! ¡ y sabes vestirte! ¡ Jasper tu hermana es sensacional!

-¿Jasper? ¿Quién es este moustrito? – sus ojos repiquetearon al escuchar ese apodo y al instante siguiente la pequeña corrió a esconderse detrás de ¡mi hermano!, mientras que unas pequeñas risas salían de algún otro sillón—

- Hola Rosalie_, ella es mi novia Alice_, se emociono mucho por tu llegada -- ¡un momento! ¡el había dicho novia_! ¡__**novia**_**!,** esa cosa era su novia, ¡ese pequeño moustrito era su novia! ¡ni de broma! _¡un espécimen tan raro de chica no podía estar con alguien como mi hermano_! ¡se había vuelto loco! ¡le habían lavado el cerebro! ¡esa pequeña! ¡esa cosa! ¡!sobre mi hermoso cadáver!-

- ¡Jasper que demonios te hicieron! ¡en estos dos años! ¡no puedo creer que tengas! ¡a eso de novia! – la señale furiosa, podía sentir como mis ojos ardían en ira y como los suyos repiqueteaban de ¿alegría?- ¡no, no y no!

- esta bien, esta bien, no pensé que te enfadaras tanto conmigo

-¡ como pudiste pensar eso! ¡me voy dos años! ¡y te consigues una novia! ¡y no solo una novia! ¡ si no al espécimen mas raro de novia que existe! ¡Jasper Hale! ¡esto es imperdonable! - ¿Cómo era posible?, mi grandioso hermano Jasper no podía estar con alguien… como ella… ¡no!, su novia tenia que ser hermosa –no mas que yo, aunque dudaba que existiera alguien mas hermosa que yo—encantadora, rubia, inteligente y lo mas importante ¡yo tenia que aprobar su forma de vestir!!por dios! ¡por dios! –

-- ¡tu! ¡Pequeño moustro! ¡mas te vale que no lo lastimes! – en el fondo no estaba histeria por esa cosa… mas bien estaba aterrada, mi pequeño hermanito había cambiado demasiado en dos años, ¿Qué sucedería si había cambiado tanto? ¿tanto como para que yo ya no lo reconociera? ¿tanto como para conseguirse a esa cosa como novia?... –

_Por que después de todo… ¿Qué tanto podía cambiar una persona en dos años?_

- Rose… ¿no crees que una personita rara haría un buena pareja conmigo?

-¿Qué tan rara es? – pregunte furiosa-

- lo suficiente como para competir conmigo – resople, era en lo único en lo cual yo no podía competir, porque mi hermano Jasper era un espécimen muy extraño de persona, es decir el era la imagen en carne y hueso de la rareza y por lo tanto si el encontraba a alguien que fuera exactamente igual a el… yo no tenia derecho a interferir-

- eso no significa que este feliz

- lo se, pero mírala es… _perfecta_

- Jasper creo que mejor no me le acerco, que tal si le da otro arranque de histeria y me mata

- no te hará nada ¿verdad Rosalie? –**perversa muchacha pequeña**, aunque creo que era mejor que no se me acercara en un buen tiempo, hasta que yo pudiera controlar del todo mi ira y las ganas de matarla-

- si te mantienes como a dos metros de distancia de mi, supongo que podré controlarme

- vamos, Jasper no tientes la poca paciencia de Rosalie – esa voz aterciopelada… -

- ¿Edward?

- que gusto verte Rosalie – lo abrase efusivamente, a lo cual una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos chocolate se me quedo viendo con miedo… intimidada… -

- ¿!o no!? ¡¿Tu también?! – lo aparte de un empujón, estudiando a la pobre chica sonrojada, era bonita, de una belleza media, piel color crema, facciones normales… y su ropa… un desastre-

- lo siento Rose dos años son demasiado

- ¡será mejor que ella tampoco se me acerque! – los fulmine con la mirada y me acomode mis hermosos rizos dorados detrás de mi hombro… lo único que faltaba era que se hubieran conseguido un mejor amigo mientras yo no estaba… ¡por dios! ¡solo habían sido dos años!

_**Continuara…**_

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

**Holass!!!!**

**Me encanta la parejita de Rosalie y Emmett además ya estaba un poco harta del Bella Edward blablabla jajajaja**

**mm… no se que mas decir…**

**mmm… dejen comentarios…**

**Es gratis!!! fácil y seguro!!! Jajajajaja**

**El prefacio esta narrado por Emmett y por Rose, lo entenderán cuando acabe el fanfic jajajaja. Lo siento Alice tendrás que esperar.**

"**Así que ya ves... **_**el infierno no es tan malo si consigues **_** mantener a un ángel a tu lado"**

_**Me gustaría que leyeran Dark Porcelain de **__**Sweet Candii**__**, porque es así como yo veo a Rosalie, y su fanfic me ayudo a tener una idea de lo que quería demostrar en Rosalie.**_

_**Me ayudo a centrar un poco mi perspectiva respecto a ella.**_

_**Yap esta lindo léanlo!!!**_


	2. Mirada I

_**Rose ya se que me tarde en subir el primer capitulo, pero ya vez… aquí esta tu fanfic dedicado a ti, espero que te guste, y pues si no te gusta haré otro!!!! Jajajajaja.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS (YA QUISIERA) SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. La historia si es mía… jajajaja**_

_**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.*-**_

_**Siempre la misma historia.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Mirada I**_

_**"El amor es así, como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro". (Jacinto Benavente)**_

**PVO Emmett**

Pobre chica sin cerebro – pensé en cuanto la ví armar una escándalo porque su hermano Jasper tenia novia, por dios que estupidez, bueno admitía que los apodos que ella le había puesto eran graciosos, y que todo el escándalo me estaba provocando risas, pero eso no quitaba que lo mismo que tenia de bonita lo tuviera de tonta.

Vamos chica, yo podía inventar mejores apodos que tu en contra de Alice, además yo era el único con permiso especifico de Jasper para nombrarla como espécimen raro de chica, porque Alice había sido me amiga por mas tiempo ¡así que! ¡por lo tanto yo era el único con derecho de tiempo para molestar! ¡a la pequeña moustro!

La chica rubia seguía con el seño fruncido murmurando entre dientes _algunos comentarios poco inteligentes _, pero esta vez los decía tan bajo que nadie mas que yo podía escucharlo y no era para menos ya que me encontraba sentado a lado de ella-

- deja de hacer berrinche – la hermana de Jasper pareció darse cuenta de mi existencia en cuanto le hable, ¡pobre, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada a lado del grandioso Emmett!-

- ¿y tu quien diablos eres? – sus ojos chispeaban de ira, que gracioso ¿Qué tanto podría hacerla enojar?-

- me ofendes ¿es que ya te has olvidado de mi? –Volteó los ojos-

- ahh eres el idiota del futbooll

- Coreback por favor y por si no te has dado cuenta ganamos – sonreí triunfalmente-

- siendo honesta no me importa

- como digas rubiecita – mire con una sonrisa juguetona a Jasper, demostrándole las intenciones de molestar a su hermana que tenia en mente, pero creo que eso no le agrado ya que al instante siguiente interrumpió nuestra interesante conversación ¡que molesto!-

- Rose el es Emmett

-¿Qué no tiene boca para presentarse por si solo?

- Jasper no te molestes en decirle mi nombre, no creo que pueda recordarlo

- me sorprende que puedas formar oraciones, no pensé que los osos fueran tan inteligentes

- lo mismo digo barbie – apretó la mandíbula - me reí en su cara- realmente estaba disfrutando haciéndola enojar-

-creo que compararte con un oso es un insulto para esos pobres animales

- bueno ya que se conocen ustedes dos – intervino la voz aterciopelada de mi fiel amigo Edward- creo que es tiempo de que conozcas a mi novia Rose – odiaba el tono empalagoso y casi devoto que Edward utilizaba cuando hablaba de su novia Bella, ¡por dios era suficiente con la mirada de cordero enamorado que tenia al mirarla! Como para que nos torturada con su tono meloso…

Estaba feliz de que Edward por fin se hubiera conseguido una novia, pero a veces me sorprendía lo mucho que la quería, cuando apenas llevaban unos meses juntos.

Al parecer a la barbie también le molesto el comentario y su forma de hablar, sus pequeños ojos azules se oscurecieron con ira y sus labios se fruncieron en una línea completamente recta-

-Ella es Bella - ¡ asqueroso tono meloso!

-Edward no necesitas usar ese tono meloso para presentármela – las mejillas de Bella comenzaron a teñirse de un color rojizo intenso, Edward solo le sonrió delicadamente, ¡que empalagosos!, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la chica hueca rubia-

-Estoy de acuerdo con la barbie

- Emmett no empieces – me amenazo Jasper-

- Ho…hola, me llamo Bella

- ella viene de Arizona, se mudo hace unos meses – devoción era la palabra correcta para describir su forma de mirarla –bufe- no quería sumergirme en esa platica-

- oh

- no llevo mucho en Forks, pero Jasper habla mucho de ti …– mentirosa- bueno en la ultima semana solo ha hablado de ti – así estaba mejor, aunque yo no había escuchado ni pió sobre eso-

- ¡es cierto! ¡por eso estaba muy emocionada en conocerte! ¡ el dijo que tu y yo nos llevaríamos bien! - ¡demonios_! _**Me estaba volviendo loco, o era acaso que realmente estaba escuchando carcajadas demoníacas con toques angelicales de los labios de Rosalie, tan angelicales y sutiles… tan atrayentes.**

Tuve que forzarme a mi mismo, para dejar de mirar el leve e hipnotizador movimiento de sus rizos al reír… para encontrarme con los ojos curiosos de Alice clavados directamente en los míos.

**Probablemente Alice sabia algo que yo no**, probablemente la pequeña ya había visto esta escena en alguna de sus extrañas visiones… - suspire- después la torturaría para que me dijera lo que había visto-

- no creo que eso sea posible duende

- ¡no me digas así! ¡además que no lo sientes! ¡tu y yo seremos grandes amigas! ¡iremos juntas a comprar ropa! ¡Zapatos! ¡será tan divertido!

- ¿y porque no vas con Bella?

- ¡por dios! ¡Mírala! ¡es un completo desastre! ¡no sabe vestirse! ¡no tiene ropa que convine! ¡pero tu! ¡eres fantástica! ¡estoy segura que tu si sabes de moda! – y Alice le estaba dando un gran platón de alabaciones a la rubia, seguramente esto subiría aun mas su ego y vanidad… -

- lo pensare

- ¡pero Alice! ¡yo soy tu fiel acompañante! ¡me has cambiado! ¡¿acaso ya no me quieres?! - le chille en forma de broma-

- ¡Emmett yo jamás te cambiaria! ¡ ni por todos los hermosos zapatos del mundo! ¡ pero debes entender! ¡que mi sexto sentido me dice que necesito a alguien que sepa de modas!

- ¡y yo que! ¡ moriré sin ti! ¡por favor Alice no me desplaces!

- ¡yo también moriría sin ti Emmett! ¡te juro que cada vez que vayamos de compras podrás acompañarnos! – sonreí, mi cometido estaba completo- incluso Jasper podría acompañarnos

- no Alice yo no

- ¿Edward?

- no me mires

- ¿Bella?

- jamás

-¿Rose?

- esta bien – segundo cometido ¡logrado!, ¡era tan genial ser Emmett McCarty!

- Rose creo que deberías considerarlo, Alice es peor que tu en las compras

- estaré bien Jasper, después de todo es solo tu novia

- ¡!! Si!! ¡!esto será genial!!

- Emmett deja de pensar en la fogata - ¡demonios! Ni siquiera estaba pensando enserio, ¡¿Por qué Edward siempre sabia lo que pensaba?! **¡ que no podía ir a husmear en otras mentes**! ¿Por qué solo en la mía?... ¡maldito lee mentes de personas inofensivas!-

- ¡Edward deja de leer mi mente!

- yo no leo la mente Emmett

- es solo que eres…

- predecible - ¡genial! ¡ahora todos estaban en contra de mi! ¡y que si quería hacer una fogata! ¡era mi problema! ¡era mi propia y divertida estupidez! ¡jum! ¡en mi próxima fogata no estarían invitados!-

- ¡la próxima vez que yo haga una fogata! ¡no los invitare!, solo a ti Bella, porque tu no me reprendiste

- ¿de que están hablando?

- de nada que te importe Barbie

- ¡estupido deja de llamarme así! – y ahí estaba, la hueca había explotado- ¡Jasper me largo de aquí! – se levanto bruscamente del sillón, desordenando un poco su cabello, nada grave, y corrió directo a la puerta, me sorprendía que recordara su ubicación-

- ¡Rose! ¡Espera! ¡!no te vayas!! – le chillo Alice, ¡no Alice deja que se largue! - ¡todo es tu culpa Em!

- ¿mi culpa? ¿yo que hice?

- ¡!llévala a casa!! ¡!y pídele perdón!!

- estas loca Alice - ¡jamás! Subiría a una rubia hueca a mi fabuloso bebe Jeep, si mi bebe Jeep-

- ¡Emmett! – me grito Jasper con un tono autoritario y esparciendo aleadas de ira por todo el cuarto, ¡demonios cuando hacia eso! ¡era aterrador!-

- ¡muévete Emmett!

- ¡no dejes que se vaya! – culminaron mi condenada los gritos de Edward y Bella, tal vez podía haber ignorado a Alice y a Jasper pero no a los cuatro al mismo tiempo… ¡maldición!

- ¡Barbie te llevo! – Me levante trágicamente del adorado sillón de Mike, con pesadez, olvidando por completo mi idea de una fogata.

Salí por la pequeña puerta de los Newton, rogando que la vanidosa se hubiera largado ya, pero para mi mala suerte ella permanecía recostada en mi ¡Hermoso Jeep! ¡como se atrevía a tocarlo! ¡era mi bebe!... un momento… ¿Cómo sabia que el Jeep era mió?-

- aléjate de mi Jeep

- se supone que me llevaras a casa ¿no? – sus ojos estaban llenos de altanería y burla, ¡maldita!... nadie se burlaba del fantástico Emmett-

- ¿Cómo supiste que ese era mi carro? – me sonrió soberbiamente y señalo una estupida estampa que mi precioso bebe portaba alado de la placa, ¡todo por culpa de Alice! –

- la estampa dice º oso conduciendo º - ¡maldita!-

- si no te mueves no podré abrir la puerta – le dije en tono enojado, ya me estaba hartando de ella-

- como digas – el transcurso fue relativamente silencioso, ya que ni ella ni yo nos dirigimos palabra alguna, yo solo me limite a ver la aburrida carretera y de vez en cuando contaba las líneas blancas… era divertido…

Después de estar conduciendo como por cinco minutos me di cuenta de que no sabia a donde demonios me dirigía, no tenia ni la menor idea de en donde vivía la tal Rosalie y no le iba a preguntar… _demonios Emmett, entonces como la llevaras a casa_… escuche el sonido de una vocecita en mi cabeza, la misma que me había dado la idea de la fogata… a la que debía obedecer-

- ¿Dónde vives? – le pregunte masticando las palabras-

- sabes no soy Rosalie Hale por nada – eso que tenia que ver – por si no te has dado cuenta soy hermana gemela de Jasper – ya lo sabia – y por lo tanto vivo con el – oh, eso no lo sabia-

- ah

- debí habértelo dicho antes, pero esperaba que tuvieras la suficiente inteligencia como para razonarlo tu mismo

- no pienso en cosas tan desagradables – eso era verdad-

- claro, tu no piensas - ¡maldita rubia! ¡la mataría!, si antes pensaba que el tono de voz meloso y aterciopelado de Edward, era desesperante, el tono de voz altanero y burlón de la barbie era mucho peor… más frustrante y molesto que cualquiera-

- te devuelvo el cumplido – Me estacione enfrente del jardín de Jasper y sin previo aviso la rubiecita salio disparada de mi hermoso bebe, como si le urgiera alejarse de mi --_ encantadora, se va sin dar las gracias—_

- ¡de nada!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.

**PVO Rosalie**

_Ira_, era todo lo que sentía en ese momento, una ira tan profunda por verme excluida de mi anterior grupo de amigos, que por cierto había crecido lo suficiente como para no aceptar a otra persona… esa persona seria yo, claro. Que estupidez, Jasper se había conseguido una novia que muy a mi pesar sabia vestirse bien pero era un fenómeno y Edward… ¡Edward! Se había pasado de la raya.

Se había conseguido a la novia mas… ¡más!... ¡era un desastre!, y el tono meloso con que Edward se refería a ella era aun más molesto, tan meloso, aterciopelado, cargado de tanto amor, ¡tanto amor!.

_Y más ira, _Pero lo más desesperante no eran esos asuntos si no el hecho de que se habían conseguido a otro amigo en mi ausencia, a uno con muy poco inteligencia ¡uno que me llamaba ¡barbie! ¡barbie! –

- ¡Estoy harta! ¡no puedo creer que todo allá cambiado tanto! ¡que desesperante! – me obligue a tranquilizarme, enojarme no me hacia ningún bien, aunque varios chicos me habían dicho que enojada me veía más hermosa – cosa que consideraba casi imposible- pero probablemente tenían razón-

- ¿Rose? – Escuche los melodiosos pasos de mi hermano gemelo, un hermano gemelo que me tendría que explicar demasiadas cosas…Me sentía como la mala de la película, esperándolo sentada en el sillón de la sala con las piernas cruzadas… _recibiría su sentencia-_

- estoy en la sala

- ¿sigues molesta? - ¡por supuesto que si!

- no ¿Por qué habría de estar molesta? – los dientes me trastabillaron, mi mentira había salido demasiado falsa como para que alguien la creyera-

- Rose no te enfades… Alice es buena - ¡o no! ¡Edwad le había pegado su fastidioso tono de voz!-

- no hables como Edward

- es la verdad Rose, tanto Bella como Alice son fantásticas

- claro, yo no discuto eso

- ¿entonces? ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

- en dos años no pudiste decirme que tenias novia ¿acaso estabas demasiado ocupado?

- no, pero pensé que era mejor que la vieras con tus propios ojos

- claro

- Bella es… muy terca pero se a acoplado a nuestro grupo muy fácilmente, pero con Alice fue otra cosa… - ¿Por qué tenia que contarme todo a mi?, _Eres su hermana Rosalie, es obvio…_pero aunque sonora perverso y malvado, en ese momento no me importaba en lo más mínimo cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con _Jasper y sus amigos, incluidas las novias_… era egoísta, pero _estaba furiosa_-

- ¿es realmente necesario que me lo cuentes ahora?

- Rose, no te pongas así, sabes que…

- Jasper no se nada, llegue de Italia hace como cuatro horas y en esas cuatro horas, ¡me han ignorado! ¡insultado! ¡mentido! – De hecho casi todo había sido culpa del grandulón de sus amigos, pero pues no podía describir con palabras lo que había sentido cuando me presento a su pequeña y rara novia-

- Eso lo hizo Emmett

- ¡y! ¡el punto es que es su amigo!

- ¿Rose, acaso estas celosa? - _¡Oh no! ¡el nudo en la garganta y las ganas de matar a golpes a ese grandulón! ¡solo eran porque era idiota! ¡Oh mejor! ¡eran porque el muy, muy, ahora tenia mi lugar entre los que anteriormente habían sido mis amigos! ¡oh mejor! ¡porque me había llamado barbie!-_

- no estoy celosa

- si lo estas

- que no

- _**Rose, no puedes fingir frente a mi**_ – lo sabia, ¡lo sabia! ¡pero aun así **no podía permitirme explotar** otra vez! ¡Nunca!-

- es verdad, yo no estoy celosa – el hecho de que me fuera de Forks hace dos años y dejara a mi hermano gemelo y a un amigo y que regresara y encontrara a un grupo de cinco no me molestaba en absoluto… ¡solo eran dos! ¡Jazz, el raro, Edward, el melancólico y yo, la vanidosa! ¡y ahora! ¡ éramos Jazz, el raro (nunca dejaría de ser raro), Edward, el meloso, Alice, la chica duende, rara, fenómeno (tomen el que quieran todos la describen) Bella, la chica torpe, Emmett, inteligencia de oso y yo ¡¿la barbie!?-

- estas molesta

- ¡me llamó, barbie! ¡yo no soy una barbie! – no seria tan malo que Jasper me viera, después de todo el era mi hermano-

- ahh, estas molesta con Emmett

- ¡ese grandulón! ¡no te das cuenta! ¡esta ocupando mi lugar! – Jasper frunció los labios-

- el no ocupa nada

- ¡claro que si! ¡no lo entiendes! ¡antes solo éramos Edward, tu y yo!

- y ahora somos seis ¿verdad? – me completo… el sabia exactamente todo lo que yo sentía-

- ¡es frustrante! ¡es como si…

- nada fuera igual

- ¡exacto!

- Rose, tranquilízate, nadie te esta remplazando y en cuento a Emmett… pues contraataca

- eso me agrada – como si fuera magia el ambiente se tranquilizo claramente, tal vez mi hermano el raro era un eficaz antídoto en contra de mi perdida de cordura, ¡demonios! ¡seguramente ahora no me veía muy linda que digamos!-

- el te responderá pero no te hará nada

- eso espero

- Rose ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- claro

- ¿podría intentar llevarte bien con Alice y Bella?...

- ¿realmente te gusta Alice? – era exasperante, a mi hermano jamás le había gustado ninguna chica-

- más de lo que crees – note como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un intenso color carmín ¿realmente mi hermano podía sonrojarse?... pues aunque no lo creyera ahora estaba segura de que lo estaba y hacia honor al apellido Hale, se veía tan guapo que cualquiera – excepto yo porque era su hermana- podría caer a sus pies con facilidad-

- ¿y Edward? ¿la quiere?

- lo escuchaste hablar

- ah, eso quiere decir que si pudiera le haría un altar

- si… yo también lo haría - ¡¿Dónde estaba mi hermano?!

- intentare ser amable

- Gracias, ¿y como te fue en Italia?

- bien ¡compre mucha ropa! ¡y conocí a mucha gente! ¡Jasper hubieras ido conmigo!

- no podía – cierto, el no podía ir –

- bueno, la próxima vea que vaya espero que si puedas ir, si quieres llévate a Alice – sus ojos chispearon de alegría-

- lo tomare en cuenta – tardaría en acostumbrarme a todo… me levante del sillón elegantemente y camine hasta las escaleras-

- me voy a dormir Jazz

- ¿quieres que te arrope?

- claro, como cuando éramos niños – el subió detrás de mi, me recosté en mi amplia y acolchonada cama, lista para dormir ya que el sueño me estaba matando, el me cobijo con cariño y me dio un delicado beso en la frente… mi hermano se había suavizado un poco en esos dos años –

- Rose, buenas noches – me susurro desde la puerta, pero para mi todo ya se estaba volviendo negro, la pesadez en los ojos me mataba-

- Rose… hay algo que me gustaría que supieras –tanto sueño- Alice ya te había visto en sus visiones- no comprendí la coherencia de su magnifica voz, mi cerebro ya estaba muy lejos-

_**Continuara…**_

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.

_**Gracias por sus comentarios ¡!son recibidos muchos más!**_

**Jaja si pensaban que Rose no se podía poner más histérica están muy equivocados, porque aun no le dicen el secreto de Alice… muajajajajajajajajaja **

**Etooooo…. Mmmm si tienen dudas me avisan.**

**Les dejo información como saber Staff se esta negando a seguir escribiendo Sol de media noche, porque Robert (no se sabe si el) dio capítulos para Internet (no se sabe si el, pero era el único que los tenia que raro jajaja no fue el). **

**Pero el rumor es que en España le están ofreciendo muchísimo dinero para que lo continué ¡!seria fantástico!. Pero como dije es solo un rumor buaaaaa.**

**Att Bella jejejejeje **


	3. Visiones parte 1

_**Siempre la misma historia.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Visiones parte 1**_

_**Porque el amor domina la mente y también la descompone.**_

**PVO Emmet**

Seguramente alguien resultaría herido el día de hoy, alguien llamado Jasper Hale… Lo torturaría lentamente hasta que rogara piedad-

-Señorita Hale, siéntese enfrente de McCarty - ¿Cuánta mala suerte podría tener en un día?-

- ¡Hey barbie por aquí! – le grite para que supiera en donde me encontraba-

- no necesitas gritar estupido oso, te veo de aquí a 10 kilómetros - ,me susurro, ocupando su lugar enfrente de mi, lo único que hice fue sonreírle, sin alegría alguna-

Había pasado un fin de semana de gloria sin ver o pensar en esa tonta barbie y justo cuando pensé que podría sacar su macabra y fea imagen de mi mente, resultaba que ella estaba en la misma clase que yo.

¿Por qué?

Porque el muy idiota de Jasper se había equivocado al escoger el grupo de su hermanita… y había escogido por error el mío-

-disculpa podrías mover tu enorme cabeza, es que no me dejas ver

- no creo que haga falta ya que como no tienes cerebro no es necesario que vengas a la escuela – me dijo con tono burlón mientras anotaba cosas que el maestro estaba dictando, cosas que yo no necesitaba porque ¡yo el grandioso Emmett! ¡lo sabia! Jaja-

- cerebro de plástico

- por lo menos yo tengo cerebro, en cambio tu estas hueco - ¿me pregunto? Si el maestro se molestaría si yo le arrancara la cabeza a mi compañera-

- tu cuando sales al sol te derrites

- ¡estupido oso! – sus ojos chispearon con ira-

- ¡Señorita Hale! ¡guarde silencio! - ¡Strike!

- lo… siento, no volverá a pasar

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.

**PVO Rosalie**

¡Que había hecho yo para merecer semejante tortura! ¡porque dios me había dado un hermano tan tonto! ¡Porque!! ¡Hubiera preferido ser fea!- bueno no era para tanto-

_Aun que era verdad que no tenia al hermano más inteligente del mundo_. (jajajajaja lo siento Alice).

Se había equivocado a la hora de apuntar el grupo, ya que se suponía que yo debía de estar con el y no con el ¡!_inadaptado del grandulón, cabeza hueca!!-_

- vamos Rose no es para tanto

- mira Jasper, serás mi hermano pero en este momento eso no me importa

- por favor Rose

- no Edward, no intentes ayudar

- no es tan malo – apreté los dientes y con desgano levante la vista de la mesa de la cafetería para posarla en la voz que había dicho tremenda tontería-

- Swan, podrías guardarte tus opiniones – sentencie con la voz llena de veneno, Edward como era de esperarse me miro con reprobación – hice un mohín- no era mi culpa que su novia no supiera mantener la boca cerrada cuando yo estaba enojada –

- lo… siento, yo no quería…

- Rose, no te desquites con Bella – apreté los labios-

- yo no pedí su opinión - las cosas se estaban poniendo feas ya que ahora, no solo Edward me miraba feo si no que se le había sumado Jasper – _traidor-_

- ¡ahh! Acabo de recordar algo importantísimo… - chillo Alice, cambiando por completo el tenso ambiente por uno lleno de alegría… debía agradecerle después, su pequeña pero útil intromisión-

- ¿Qué cosa Alice? - ¡Oh no!! El tono meloso de Jasper-

- Rose tu estuviste en Italia ¿verdad? – oh, perfecto, gracias Alice-

- claro

- ¡¿y como es?! ¿es bonito? ¿en que parte estuviste? – su entusiasmo me enterneció-

- en Volterra, y pues si es muy bonito

- ¿compraste ropa Italiana?

- por montones – le sonreí, admitía que podía ser linda cuando quería-

- ¡que emoción! ¡yo quiero ropa Italiana!

- compre ropa Europea, ya que no solo estuve en Italia – justo cuando pensé que me brincaría encima por la emoción, contuvo la respiración y se calmo-

- ¿y a que fuiste Rose? – cada músculo de mi cuerpo se contrajo ante su pregunta, mire de reojo a Jasper esperando que el intercediera por mi, pero en vez de eso, cerro los dedos de la mano derecha entorno a la mesa, presionándolos con fuerza – me mordí el labio inconcientemente – Levante mi mirada ansiosa en busca de la suya, el me miro con sus ojos azules llenos de ansiedad y con un sutil, casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, me dijo: no.

_Al momento lo entendí, Alice no sabia absolutamente nada y por la cara que había puesto mi hermano, podía deducir que el no quería que ella lo supiera._

Así que hice lo mejor que sabia hacer, _sonreí y mentí_-

- Fui a visitar a unos parientes lejanos – mire discretamente a todos los demás, intentando identificar algún gesto que no fuera el correspondiente para mi respuesta, pero al parecer nadie parecía haberse percatado de mi perfecta mentira, Jasper volvió a respirar y se relajo-

- ¡que suerte! ¡Seria increíble que yo tuviera parientes en Italia! Y dime ¿Por qué te quedaste dos años? – Esa pequeña nos estaba haciendo pasar un muy mal momento-

- Estuve en una escuela tomando un curso de actuación – mentí de nuevo-

- ¡fantástico! ¿y sabes hablar Italiano?

- claro

- ¿y dime en que escuela ibas?

- No recuerdo bien su nombre, la verdad no le tome mucha importancia a eso – otra vez

- ¿y conociste a muchos Italianos?

- si, pero no son muy guapos – y otra

- ¿y a que otros lugares fuiste? – me gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención, pero no en esas circunstancias, casi todas mis respuestas eran mentiras que Alice se estaba tragando a la perfección, pero sabia que podría cometer un error en cualquier momento y contradecir alguna de mis mentiras.

Y también el hecho de que Jasper estaba enviando cargas de ansiedad a todo el lugar, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Alice, ahora vengo, iré por algo más de comer – me levante antes de que pudiera formular la siguiente pregunta –

- **¡cuidado con el plátano, podrías caerte!** – chillo en voz alta, me detuve en seco mirando hacia la cascara de plátano que había tirada en el suelo… justo debajo de mi, en la dirección exacta en la que se encontraba uno de mis pies… lista para ser pisada por alguien y hacerle pasar la mayor vergüenza de toda su vida.

Respire- había estado apunto de resbalarme enfrente de toda la gente de la cafetería y ser el hazme reír de todos. Pero había sido salvada por la pequeña duende. Muy a mi pesar tendría que darle las gracias aun que no quisiese-

- gra… gracias Alice - tome la odiosa cascara de plátano y la lleve al bote de basura, gire para ir a tomar algo de la barra.. cualquier cosa podría servir, solo era para despistar-

- Bella podrías mantenerte separada de Jacob, ya sabes **que me da dolor de cabeza** – llegue a tiempo para escuchar el gruñido de Edward-

- ¿cu…cuanto tiempo? – _las mejillas de la novia de Edward se tiñeron de un color rojizo a lo que Edward volvió a gruñir_-

- que te parece hacerme feliz por dos semanas – la chica hizo una mueca muy notoria-

- no, es mucho tiempo – Edward volvió a gruñir

- que te parece una semana

- mmm… pero Jake es… - Edward volvió a gruñir, El nuevo sonrojo de Bella la delato, así que… Edward estaba embaucado en un triangulo amoroso, y por lo que se veía la embaucadora era nada menos que la boba de Swan, la ira me llego hasta los cabellos.

¿Cómo es que Swan podía estar enamorada de otro si tenia a Edward?, además el parecía estar completamente enterado de toda la situación… ¡Que demonios! ¡Por dios era Edward!

- ¿Quién es Jake? – forcé mi tono de voz más de lo necesario y sonó a un regaño-

- el mejor amigo de Bella – dijo Edward, que al igual que yo, forzó las palabras de sus labios apretados-

- ahh – trastabille casi con los dientes- ¿tu mejor amigo Swan? – ahora si que tenia un serio problema con las palabras envenenadas y con mi miradas de odio, debía cambiar eso, hacia que me viera un poco fea-

- s… si Jake – su tonto sonrojo regreso y Edward suspiro con melancolía… - suspire- ese era el Edward que recordaba-

- ¡yo no se como es que te gusta estar con el! ¡Siempre huele a perro mojado!

- ¡Alice! – lo defendió- eso fue solo una vez – y justo cuando le mande otra mirada envenenada el timbre sonó… me levante con suma alegría y me largue a paso veloz de ahí… no seria lo correcto matar a Swan solo por ser tan idiota (lo siento es que me choca el Bella, Jacob, no se preocupen después arreglare eso de Jake y Bella, no me maten necesitaba una razón por la que Rose la odiara.).

Los pasos ruidosos del grandulón me desconcentraron, casi había olvidado que el también estaba sentado en la misma mesa de la cafetería que todos los demás. Me sorprendió que no hubiera hecho alguno de sus comentarios inteligentes-

- La historia de Bella y Edward es complicada - ¡complicada! ¿Qué de complicada podría tener!. Los hechos eran simples, Bella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y tenia de novio a mi amigo Edward el cual sabia que ella quería a otro-

- ¡complicada! ¡yo lo veo tan claro! ¡Bella quiere al tal Jacob!

- eso es verdad

- entonces no vengas a decirme que las cosas son ¨complicadas¨ - me burle-

- pero también quiere a Edward

- no puedes querer a Edward y al mismo tiempo amar a tu mejor amigo – idioteces-

- ella si, oh vamos barbie no me digas que nunca te has enamorado

- eso no te importa, además lo que yo piense sobre Swan es mi problema – bufo-

- Bella es mi amiga

- Edward es el mío – furiosa, lo apunte con mi dedo ¿Quién se creía el muy grandulón?-

- también el mío – sentencio-

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

**PVO Emmett**

Podía entender claramente lo que estaba pensando la boba de la barbie, ya que a mi también me molestaba que Bella estuviera enamorada de dos personas al mismo tiempo y lo peor era que ella no sabia que el noviazgo entre Bella y Edward era casi un convenio por parte de el.

Esperaba que nadie llamada Alice Brandon se lo dijera.

Mire por ultima vez sus ojos oscurecidos por la ira y seguí mi camino hacia el aula de laboratorio, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de discutir conflictos amorosos que no fueran míos. Pero como siempre mi mala suerte hizo su parte y de nuevo le toco sentarse conmigo, pero el problema era que ahora seriamos compañeros de laboratorio ¡!para siempre!! ¡!cada día que me tocara laboratorio tendría que verle la cara!! ¡!que horror!! ¡!¿porque simplemente no me moría?!!-

- _Rose estas que ardes_ – si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría muerto y de la peor manera posible-

- estupido oso – oh! la niña tenia un vocabulario muy extenso-

- ahh por cierto, si no querías decirle la verdad a Alice, se lo hubieras dicho, no tenias porque mentirle – entorno los ojos sorprendida-

- yo no le mentí

- no me mientas, conmigo no funciona – frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, clara seña de que se estaba enojando. –jum- por nada me había quedado callado en la cafetería, ahora sabia sus gestos perfectamente –

- no me molestes

-como diga señorita ¡oh lo siento! Debí haber dicho barbie – le mostré nuevamente mi hermosa sonrisa enseñando todos mis dientes blancos - ¡oh me desmayaría solo de verla! ¡y eso que era mi sonrisa!- Pero a ella pareció no afectarle en lo absoluto-

- ¿Por qué no simplemente te mueres?

- porque soy demasiado perfecto como para morirme – bien, lo aceptaba me estaba volviendo un poco vanidoso, tenia que recordar dejar de juntarme con Alice-

- la perfecta belleza aquí, soy yo –

- vanidosa - ¡Strike!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- ¿Por qué no puedo Jazz?... por favor, por favor

- sii!! Por favor Jazz – le chillamos yo y Alice al unísono

- ¡Em! ¡Yo soy la única que le puede decir Jazz!

- lo siento ¡por favor Jaspersito! – me encantaba fastidiar a Alice. Inflo las mejillas de manera infantil y me miro con sus pequeños ojos repiqueteando de furia-

- ¡Emmett! ¡no le digas Jaspersito! ¡ a Jazz!

- está bien ¡Jazzy! ¡por favor!

- ¡!!EMMETT!!! – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… sabía lo que haría- ¿por cierto porque le estamos rogando a Jazz? – esa chica realmente era boba –

- mmm… es que no me quiere dejar matar a su hermana – entorno los ojos y dio un pequeño pasito hacia atrás, alejándose de mi-

- Jasper dile que no – _y el obedeció_-

- no

- ¡pe…

- pero nada, Emmett deja en paz a mi hermana – imposible-

-¡pe…

- pero nada, Emmett deja en paz a su hermana – maldito duendecillo del demonio, pronto se caería accidentalmente por las escaleras-

- me las pagaras maldito duende

- Emmett cuida tu vocabulario – mire feo a Jasper-

- metiche

- ¿Quién te crees, para hablarle así, a mi hermano? Energúmeno

-Cuida tu vocabulario barbie

- lo mismo digo inútil sin cerebro - ¿acaso me acababan de anotar gol de campo?-

- he… Jazz no es por interrumpir pero que no se supone que tenemos **examen sorpresa de matemáticas, en este mismo momento **– diantres lo había olvidado-

-¿Examen?

- si barbie, lo acabas de escuchar de la sagrada Alice, todo lo sabe

-¿sorpresa?

- piensas demasiado lento ¿no crees Muñequita

- ¿Cómo sabes que hay examen sorpresa? –oH… había olvidado que la chica rubia no sabía que Alice podía ver el futuro… mire a Jasper en busca de algún indicio, para que yo le facilitara el trabajo de decírselo… no encontré ninguno- por lo tanto lo tome como un ¨si¨-

- Es que esta pequeña fenómeno – puse mi mano en su cabeza- _puede ver el futuro_ – le revolví el cabello con ansias; quería ver su cara de horror.

Levanto una ceja, curvo los labios en una tenue sonrisa y me miro con burla – _maldita_-

- Emmett, no tengo cerebro de plástico, como para creerme semejante tontería - ¿me preguntaba si realmente tenia cerebro?-

- el examen sorpresa de matemáticas está a punto de comenzar

- ¡!Oh!! ¡No estudie! ¡y necesito un 10 para pasar su periodo!! ¡!Alice dime las respuestas!!

- ¡!jajaja!! ¡!nunca!! ¡todas están apuntadas en mis muñecas!! - ¡Maldita!, se había apuntado todas las respuestas en las muñecas! ¡por ello la pequeña traía una camiseta de mangas largas!¡…. definitivamente la tiraría por las escaleras!-

- ¿¡Jasper como puedes dejar que Alice haga trampa en un examen!? – lo regañe-

- mmm… Alice ya vámonos – le tome una de las muñecas para analizarlas… gran decepción me lleve, al darme cuenta de que el también las tenia escritas-

- tramposos

- ¿Cómo es que tienes las respuestas Alice? - Oh, había olvidado que la barbie también estaba ahí-

- ya te dije que ella ve el futuro-

-ya te dije que no me creo tus tonterías – _**barbie-**_

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.

_(La competencia para Rosalie)_

Lo único que me gustaba de la clase de matemáticas, era ella.

No me importaba que el maestro me odiase, ni que nos aplicara muchos exámenes sorpresa y muchos menos me importaba que la boba de la barbie se sentara a lado mío…

Nada me importaba más que ella.

Las ondulas de su hermoso cabello rubio casi dorado, me hipnotizaban, sus ojos de un azul casi morado, me encantaban…

- Heidi Vulturi, mucho gusto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Rosalie Hale –_ante la belleza de Heidi, obviamente que la barbie se quedaba corta_-

- tienes un cabello rubio muy hermoso, lástima que no sea tan hermoso como el mío - ¡Strike! ¡barbie!

- por lo menos yo no necesito usar lentillas de colores para que mis ojos sean hermosos - ¿Heidi usaba lentillas? … -

- ¿Así que tu y Jasper son hermanos?, lástima que tu no hayas heredado la belleza que tiene tu hermano… que desperdicio –mmm… Rosalie era más bonita que Jasper, en todos los sentidos menos en el carácter… ¿o no?-

-Heidi, me alegra que ya conozcas a Rosalie - intervino Edward- ella como ya debes saber, es una de nuestras más queridas amigas – le hablo amablemente- así que por favor ahórrate tus comentarios despreciativos – la miro a los ojos- por favor – trastabillo las palabras…

- ¡Además es obvio que Rosalie es más bonita que tú! – el chillido de Alice fue tan fuerte que logro despertar al maestro de matemáticas, justo en el mismo instante en que se acababa el tiempo para contestar el examen… y como siempre no había contestado nada-

- reprobare

-¡Sacare 10!

- cierra la boca Alice – mire como Heidi abandonaba el salón – suspire-

- que decepción

- ¿No entiendo que le ves a esa tipa? Es tan molesta

- es hermosa, duende

-que sea hermosa no justifica que sea una egocéntrica de primera

- Alice, llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo memoria, así que nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión

- y_o no estoy tan segura, recuerda Emmett yo ya sé el futuro y no te veo a lado de Heidi_

_-_ ¿ah no? ¿Me dirás a lado de quien me ves?

- ni porque un perro apestoso me atacara – _maldita-_

- entonces déjame soñar con Heidi

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.*.-*.

**PVO Rosalie**

**- **En Italia no tenían sillones tan cómodos como los que Jasper y yo habíamos comprado en México, con su amiga María (buajajaja tenía que ponerla)-

**- **Me alegra que no los hayas tirado

- no podría Rose

- los sillones de Aro son prácticamente de piedra, no sé porque le gusta vivir en un castillo

- dímelo a mí, nunca entendí sus manías… - suspire- mi hermano me miro, con cuidado se sentó en uno de los sillones más próximos… - y bien… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Aro?

- ¿sobre qué? – evadí la pregunta-

- Rosalie… sabes de lo que hablo – _**si, y no quería recordarlo-**_

- Jasper… ¿podríamos dejar esta conversación para después?, estoy muy cansada

-No – mi hermano no era normal-

- mmmm…

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Aro?

- pues que esperabas, se puso furioso, estuvo a punto de venir a Forks

- ¿Pero que dijo?

- dedúcelo… creo que el hecho de que me haya dejado regresar a Forks, te da una idea

- No

- _Dijo que no eras la persona indicada para cuidar de mi_ – lo escuche suspirar y al mismo tiempo agachar la cabeza, no quería lastimar a mi hermano y me hubiera gustado mentirle… pero sabía que cualquier engaño que intentase, sería inútil-

- No lo entiendo… si piensa eso ¿Por qué te dejo regresar?

- **Carlisle Cullen, **el intercedió por ti

- ¿Carlisle? ¿Cullen? ¿el que tiene que ver en esto? – entrecerré lo ojos, era verdad que Jasper detectaba mis mentiras… pero no era necesario que le dijera todo con lujo de detalle… _ya que había cosas que él no podía saber-_

- El convenció a Aro para que me dejase volver

- ¿no te puso condiciones?

- Sabes que los Cullen viven no muy lejos de aquí, por ello Carlisle le dijo a Aro que él me vigilaría

- Puedo vigilarte yo

- Jasper dejemos esta plática para otro día… mejor explícame como es que tu noviecita sabia sobre el examen de matemáticas – se puso rígido-

- Emmett ya te lo explico

- ¡por favor no pensaras que yo le creí a ese cabeza de oso! - ¿acaso el también me creía una barbie?-

- además yo ya te lo había dicho

- ¿a si?

- la primera noche… cuando te dormiste – no lo recordaba-

- Vuelve a decirlo

- Alice ya te había visto en sus visiones

- ¿Visiones?

- sí, ella puede ver el futuro de las personas que la rodean

- mentiroso – por más que pensaran que era una barbie sin cerebro, no les daría el gusto de caer en sus tontas bromas… ¡por dios! ¡era ilógico que una chica pudiera ver el futuro! Y si lo hiciese ¡era ilógico que alguien pudiese ser tan rara!! –

**Continuara…**

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.

Siento la tardanza, pueden lincharme si quieren jajajajaja

Bueno sobre el capitulo honestamente creo que me quedo demasiado raro y no como yo desearía que me hubiera quedado, pero ta-dan ahí esta…

Y si Emmett está enamorado de Heidi… pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo estará?

Prometo actualizar prontito!!!

Preguntas me avisan

Y otra cosa por favor no solo me agreguen como favoritos ya que es muy desesperante saber que te tienen como favorito más personas que comentarios que tus historias tienen… mmmm… es deprimente…


	4. Visiones II

Bien… volví después de un largo rato de arreglar problemas y de poner mi mente e ideas en orden… volví jjajaja

Cabe aclarar que este fic lo hago por gusto y que la manera de escribir tal vez cambie radicalmente, mmm me disculpo por la demora pero no podía escribir.

Amo esta parejita jajajajajaja

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Capitulo 4: Visiones II

Nunca desistas de un sueño. Sólo trata de ver las señales que te lleven a él - Paulo Coelho

P.V.O Rosalie

¿Por qué mi hermano tenía que fastidiar tanto? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidar las cosas?... y sobre todo ¿Por qué tenía que recordarme **eso** a diario?

- Rosalie, no terminamos la conversación

- ¿Cuál conversación?

- Dime exactamente qué fue lo que te dijo Aro

- nada – vamos Jasper, realmente no querrías saberlo

-¿Rose?, se que las cosas se pusieron complicadas hace dos años pero…

- ¿complicadas?, yo no usaría esa palabra… Jasper no necesitas recordarme lo sucedido hace dos años, lo recuerdo perfectamente… **no podría olvidarlo**

- y entonces ¿Por qué te comportas como si nada hubiera sucedido? –mi hermano era muy inteligente, analizaba cada palabra y cada gesto que la gente usaba cuando mentía… por ello era considerado algo así como un genio-

- porque ya lo supere – mi hermano agacho la cabeza-

- ¿Qué hizo Aro para que lo superaras?... – nada que le gustase saber-

- Jasper ya se nos hizo tarde para ir a la escuela – Tome mi mochila y salí de la casa sin darle tiempo para detenerme, honestamente sus interrogatorios me estaban pareciendo fastidiosos; no entendía porque le daba tanta importancia a los últimos dos años, lo único que debía importarle, era que yo estaba bien… pero no feliz-

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-

- mu-e-ve-te i-nu -til

- me sorprende el gran vocabulario que tienes barbie, no me explico cómo es que puedes pensar tan rápido – con el paso de los días, pelear con Emmett se había vuelto una costumbre, el siempre hacia algo estúpido o algo digno de una persona sin cerebro, todo el tiempo se la pasaba babeando por Heidi y lo que más me molestaba, Alice y el todo el tiempo estaban fastidiándome-

- ¡Rose! ¡Mira! ¡No es lindo! ¡Jazz me lo regalo! – horrible

- claro es divino – ¡se le veía horrible!

- ¡oh! barbie no le mientas, dile la verdad – la pequeña duende se paseo con su horrible vestido una y otra vez alrededor de mi… - ¡por dios! ¡No deberían inventar semejante cosa tan horrible! –

- Jasper tiene gustos horribles – le dije, con la voz más dulce que me salió, pero creo que no fue lo suficiente-

- ¡que cruel eres! ¡Si esta divino! ¡Mira es un corte finísimo! – Claro, finísimo para un duende tan feo-

- quítatelo se te ve horrible – ups! Se me salió-

-p.. Pero… me lo dio Jazz…

- Jazz no te quiere por eso te dio esa cosa tan fea - ¡Rosalie Hale! ¡Mantén tus hermosos labios sellados de vez en cuando!-

- ¡mala!...¡Emmett! ¡Rose me está molestando! – Berrinchuda-¡y por si fuera poco, el cabeza hueca la tomo entre sus brazos como un hermano mayor y me saco la lengua!-

- déjala, te tiene envidia, pero… realmente lo que te regalo Jazz es horrible – por primera vez ¡el cerebro del oso funciono! ¡Por dios!-

-increíble, no eres tan tonto

-y tú sigues sin saber mentir- le dedique una pequeña sonrisa fingida- hay que aclarar que aun que mi sonrisa fuera fingida, aun así era demasiado hermosa… incluso para mí – me acomode mis hermosos bucles dorados y gire delicadamente mi mirada hacia la puerta del salón, topándome con la odiosa de Heidi que acababa de salir del salón-

- He… Heidi - ¡oh vamos Emmett! ¡Por lo menos ten un poco de dignidad!

- ¡que fastidio!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

P.V.O Emmett

Por más que lo intentase mi mente no dejaba de _darle vueltas a las tonterías que Alice me había dicho_, sus pequeñas insinuaciones me estaban carcomiendo el cerebro.

**¿A que se refería con que no me veía con Heidi?**

**¿Qué significaban las miraditas raras que me lanzaba cada vez que estaba con la barbie?**

¿!Acaso ella sabía si yo le gustaba a Heidi!

- Suspire- Intentar averiguar lo que esa duende del mal pensaba, era peor que resolver un rompecabezas de una figura abstracta… tan difícil e irritante-

- ¿Oso ya estas balbuceando otra vez? – perfecto, lo que necesitaba-

-¿Alice es rara verdad? – frunció el seño y sonrió tenuemente-

- rara se queda corto – demasiado, quise agregar pero no lo hice – volví a suspirar- ¿melancólico? ¿Acaso Edward te lo contagio? – su comentario me hizo sonreír, levante la mirada buscando la suya para poder regresarle el insulto – grave error- no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que ella estaba de mi, hasta que mis ojos se toparon contra los suyos …

En el instante que duro ese contacto me percate de que sus ojos tenían el tono perfecto de azul cielo, que su cabello dorado caía delicadamente hasta sus cejas acariciando parte de su parpado izquierdo, que su nariz tenia la forma más graciosa y perfecta de todas y que por la piel blanquecina de sus mejillas se esparcían diminutas pecas de color sepia dándole así un toque infantil… ¡rayos!… Mi mano se alzo por su propia cuenta, reclamando… anhelando sentirse contra su piel, sin demora se poso sobre una de sus mejillas, - **me sonroje**- dándome así la comprobación de que su piel era tan suave y delicada; Delinee la comisura de uno de sus labios con uno de mis dedos… -**La respiración me fallo**- y fue entonces cuando ella me sonrió que…

_**- ¡ el sueño termino! ¡Emmett! ¡Despierta!**_ - ¿Qué? - ¡vamos Emmett arriba! ¡Ya es muy tarde! – cuando entre abrí los parpados, el mismísimo demonio me estaba mirando, con su odiosa nariz puntiaguda y sus pecas de un horrible color sepia - **ah pero no fuera Rosalie ¿verdad?-** durante un segundo reflexione lo que mi estúpida conciencia me había hecho pensar y me di cuenta de que la maldita me había traicionado **– ah pero bien que te gusto el sueño, tanto que tu corazón aun no se detiene**- que molesta era mi conciencia-

- ¿Por qué me molestas Alice? Yo estaba tan feliz – la moustro me miro con sus ojitos chispeantes y me sonrió malévolamente –

- si quieres besar a Rose mejor hazlo en la realidad y no solo en sueños – no hace falta decir que el sonrojo se me fue hasta el cielo… aunque pensándolo bien, lo que Alice decía no tenía ningún sentido… _¿Por qué querría yo besar a la muñequita de plástico?-_

- cállate Alice no es gracioso – _realmente era confuso, no podía negar que el sueño no se había sentido real… incluso aun podía sentir las cosquillas recorrer una y otra vez mi estomago y el tamborileo de mi corazón y por lo mismo sería inútil ocultar que el sueño me había gustado… pero lo interesante era saber __**¿Por qué?-**_

- Lo sé Emmett, pero es la verdad - ¿Qué era la verdad según ella?-

- Solo te aclarare algo duende, entre la muñequita y yo no habrá nada… ¡nada! – una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujo sobre sus finos labios –

- Emmett eso es algo que no podrás decidir

_**Continuara…**_

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Esta cortó, lo sé… pero los demás serán largos ya que este fic tendrá aproximadamente 10 capítulos y pues maños a la obra.

Quejas reclamos o cosas graciosas son aceptadas.


	5. Rastro

Lo se lo sé, un año sin actualizar, pero hey! Aquí esta! Aunque les advierto es un completo asco, me costó sangre escribir esto, estuve borrando una y otra vez (cosa q nunca hago) y al fin no pude escribir nada después del cierre final de Rose.

Lo siento. Jaja pero vean triunfos robados! Son 4!

_**Capítulo 5: Rastros.**_

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

_**P.V.O Emmett**_

El partido estaba a la vuelta dela esquina… más bien faltaban solo tres días para el nuevo partido.

Estaba nervioso, Forks no había tenido ningún quarterback como yo, es decir todos habían sido unos enclenques, y yo era… bueno, yo era Emmett…

En el partido pasado, habíamos estado a nada de perder, no por culpa del equipo si no por mi culpa, yo no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigir a una equipo de Futbol americano, es más apenas llevaba un mes siendo quarterback, ¿Cómo se supone que volverías a ganar? Estaba casi seguro que la victoria pasada había sido solo un golpe de suerte, suerte de principiante y se me iba a acabar – suspire – Para el campeonato aún faltaban tres meses, tiempo suficiente para poner a todo el equipo en condición, pero no para aprendernos todas las jugadas, además de que Forks no competía contra equipos de escuelas locales, ya que solo había una escuela en todo Forks, así que nos tocaba competir contra las escuelas de Seatles.

Teníamos muchas desventajas, todos los miembros del equipo tenían la complexión de Jasper, altos, rápidos y delgados, no era lo que se esperaría en un equipo de futbol -

- ¡haha! ¡¿Cómo pretenden que ganemos? – me estaba devanando los sesos, pensando en cómo demonios le iba a hacer para volver a ganar, todos se había emocionado, y ahora en lo único en lo que todo Forks pensaba era en que podríamos ganar… para un pueblito como Forks el futbol se había vuelto una gran novedad, algo que iluminaba su aburrida y nublada vida… y yo era el encargado de hacer que su vida tuviera sentido una vez más-

- ¡me quiero morir!

- pues muérete

- no tengo ganas de pelear hoy Rosita

- Si yo no estoy peleando, es solo que con tus gritos no dejas concentrar a nadie en la biblioteca – oh tenía razón, las pocas personas que estaban en la biblioteca me estaban fulminando con la mirada-

- lo siento – farfulle-

- y bien ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? – Enarque una ceja, no le iba a dar una razón para molestarme-

- el examen de matemáticas – le sonreí –

- si es por el partido, no creo que debas tomártelo muy enserio - ¿Qué?

- ah no, cállate porrista de quinta – me estaba haciendo enojar, con su sonrisa fingida y su ojos llenos de malas intenciones… ella era una mala persona… mala persona-

- solo digo, que la última vez no les fue tan mal - ¿bromeaba? Nos habían aplastado, golpeado, escupido, emparrado en el lodo, habíamos ganado por pura suerte-

- nos hicieron papilla

- pero ganaron

- nos humillaros casi todo el partido

- pero ganaron

- pero no quiero ese tipo de victoria, no lo entiendes, si tomo una decisión equivocada, si hago algo mal, alguien puede salir herido o podríamos perder… podríamos perder – suspire, ella no lo entendería, estaba hueca –

- Emmett – la mire – no me digas que te da miedo, el fracaso – baje la mirada, no era el fracaso era todo lo que esto conllevaba, no solo yo fracasaría… todo el equipo lo haría- aunque seas el quarterback, no todas las decisiones recaen sobre tus hombros, créeme, son un equipo y por tanto si pierden es culpa de todos, no solo tuya – las palabras de Rosalie eran ciertas… y aunque me animaban, no le iba a dar las gracias, ¡nunca! ¡El orgullo de un McCarty me lo impedía! –

- que tú lo digas no lo hace cierto – tome mis cosas y me largue de ahí, estaba muy presionado como para que una Barbie me sermoneara.

Ella había dicho que mis errores no solo eran míos sino de todos, en eso tenía razón.

Ellos podían objetar en cualquier momento, podían dejar de protegerme en medio del partido y mandarme muy lejos… pero a pesar de la paliza que casi nos habían dado, ellos no me habían echado en cara ninguna de mis malas jugadas….

- baya, sí que tenía razón – pero aun así la presión no desapareció, la verdad era que nuestro equipo apestaba y si no hacía algo, perderíamos-

- muy bien solo queda entrenar –me susurre a mí mismo, antes de cerrar los ojos e irme al lugar que más me gustaba en todo el mundo… ¡a mi cama!-

Me propuse a mí mismo mejorar al equipo. Y hacer que Rosalie Hale se tragara sus palabras ¡jajajaja!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- ¡bien equipo, creo que todos sabemos que fue un golpe de suerte cuando ganamos el partido pasado! – Grite frente al equipo de americano de la escuela de Forks – Me sentía peor que una mama regañando a su hijo, pero tenía que hacerlo- ¡Si no hacemos nuevas jugadas en el campeonato nos harán basura!

- ¿el campeonato? ¿Acaso estas bromeando Emmett? ¿Cómo pretendes que llegaremos? – comiendo-

- ¡comiendo! Y ¡entrenando! ¡Vamos Mike si sigues así de flaco y debilucho hasta Bella podría taclearte! – Se ocultó tras la multitud-

- Emmett tiene razón, somos un equipo deprimente – Edward me apoyo, aunque hubiera preferido que se llevara un negativismo a otro lado, últimamente había tenido muchos problemas con Bella, y cuando eso ocurría era como si una tormenta amenazara Forks-

- Yo te apoyo Emmett, cuenta conmigo - ¡oh mi fiel amigo Jazz! ¡Como lo quería! ¡Claro, cuando no estaba de raro!-

- gracias Jazz - ¿Por qué su hermana no era como el?-

- Yo te protejo – dijo Félix

- ¡bien pues… ¡a entrenar! – Mostré mi gloriosa sonrisa de dientes de tiburón - ¡Anima esto Rosalie! –

Los dos días siguiente no supe ni mi nombre, solo me importaba entrenar, memorizar las nuevas jugadas, analizar al equipo contrario, practicar mis pases y analizar a mis jugadores, tenía que saber en qué era bueno cada uno, pretendía sacar toda clase de ventajas que pudiese… cualquier cosa, cada detalle que no tomara en cuenta podría significar una derrota-

- ¡venga Emmett! ¡Deberías descansar! Llevas dos días sin dormir

- estoy bien

- Emmett ya hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos – lo sabía, pero aun así, no era suficiente… el equipo contra el que íbamos, eran unos destrozadores… nos ganaban en tamaño, velocidad y experiencia-

- nos van a hacer papilla – susurre con frustración-

- ¡tú! ¡Mírate! ¡Nadie podrá tocarte! ¡Yo soy el que debería de estar preocupado! ¡Por más que comí golosinas, solo pude subir dos kilos! ¡Me van a aplastar! – Mike regularmente era bueno alegrándome el día, pero en estos momentos, nada lo mejoraría –

- Mike tiene razón, duerme, si no mañana estarás cansado y nos ira peor – oh Edward siempre siendo la voz de mi conciencia-

- está bien, tienen razón, no gano nada preocupando…

- ¿podría preguntarle a Alice?...

- ¡no!, Quiero ganar esto sin su ayuda, gracias Jazz, pero lo hare sin ella

- de acuerdo

Antes de irme a la cama, revise algunos videos sobre juegos de americano que había estado gravando, eran brutales… se rompían piernas, brazos, los cráneos, clavículas, caderas, ¡maldición! Se rompían hasta lo que no se podían romper…

- mejor me voy a dormir – era peor que ver una de esas películas gore que tanto le gustaban a Alice, todo era sangre, muerte e intestinos, eso pero en mis amigos ¡era la muerte! ¡El infierno!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

10 minutos antes del partido – apenas si nos poníamos las camisetas – 8 minutos – temblábamos como bebes- 6 minutos antes- íbamos al baño – 4 minutos – nos dábamos ánimos – 2 minutos antes del partido – repasábamos las jugadas porque las habíamos olvidado- 0 minutos – en el partido - nos mirábamos con confianza-

La primera jugada fue un asco, perdimos el balón, perdí el balón. Un chico del equipo contrario media más de 1.85 y era un… una cosa enorme, estaba marcando al debilucho de Mike, me preocupe y en vez de correr a donde debía, lo cubrí haciendo que todos me tacleasen a mí, inclusive los de mi propio equipo terminaron sobre mí –

- Emm – me grito Edward- ¡Rompámonos algo! ¡Eso es lo que tú dirías! ¡La actitud de líder responsable no te queda bien! ¡Déjamela a mí! – me reí, seguramente Bella estaba en las gradas, si no ¿Por qué otra razón Ed había dicho algo tan irresponsable? Algo tan Emmett –

- Tienes razón, ¡No es divertido si no te llevas cicatrices! (How to train your dragon Frase de Astrid)

El peso sobre mi espalda, de repente dejo de molestarme, la presión se volvió tan diminuta que solo quería divertirme, y la cara de miedo de Mike me provoco un ataque de risa.

Si no me relajaba y volvía a ser yo… no podríamos ganar.. Y justo ahora entendía que no me habían elegido por ser el más grande si no por… porque no media las consecuencias de mis acciones, yo no me preocupaba por decepcionar a alguien o por cumplir una meta…

- ¡escuchen yo voy por el gigante, Jazz tráeme el balón! – supe que sabían en que estaba pensando, sabían que jugada quería utilizar, aunque la verdad yo no recordaba cómo iba el orden pero sabia hacia donde moverme y a quien debía o quería golpear-

Le taclee con tanta fuerza que yo mismo termine muy lejos del campo y como siempre Jazz me consiguió el balón, le sonreí y estruje su mano en signo de victoria-

- ¡deja que yo los golpee! ¡Tú y Ed solo corran! ¡Hay que darles una paliza! – sus ojos repiquetearon de felicidad igualito que los de Alice –

Antes de la nueva jugada, eche un fugaz vistazo hacia las animadoras, todas se movían al compás de una canción mal rimada, meciendo sus faldas de aquí para allá – sonreí – Ah Rose no le iba nada bien el color rosa, se veía como una muñeca, pero pensándolo bien eran uña y mugre, levanto uno de sus pompones hacia mí y lo agito ¡ja! ¡Ahora si me apoyaba! ¡Quien la entendía!

- vamos Emmett deja en paz a mi hermana – me amenazo Jazz –

- cállate y juega – Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el color del pasto en mi cara, había terminado tantas veces en el suelo, por taclear a tantos sujetos que no podía ni mover un solo musculo más, me dolían exageradamente… seguro mi hermoso cuerpo terminaría con muchos moretones y lo peor era ¡que ni siquiera me gustaba el morado!

¡Vaya partido!

**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-***

_**P.V.O Rosalie **_

- madre mía ¡qué partido tan bueno! – suspire, ¿acaso no tenían otro comentario más original?-

- ¿Viste cuando Emmett tacleo al gigante ese? – por supuesto que lo había visto, no podía ver a otro sitio que no fuera al quarterback, si no lo apoyaba seguro ese grandulón con cerebro de niño de cinco años se pondría a llorar, como en el partido pasado –

- si –

- ¡no te pareció muy guapo! - ¿Quién? ¿Emmett? – resople-

- para nada, he visto mejores - ¿Por qué Yesica me estaba molestando? – bueno sabía que todo el mundo quería hablar conmigo, por ser… por ser yo, pero no era necesario que personas sin gracia vinieran a molestarme –

- ¿y qué me dices de Mike? – sin chiste

- mm, sin comentarios

- ¿y de Edward? – era mi amigo ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera?

- es… es Edward – pareció que mi respuesta fue adecuada, porque resoplo y asintió-

- tienes razón, Edward está descartado ¡aunque sea tan guapo!, pero ¡Jazzy no se queda atrás!- fruncí los labios, ¿acaso quería morir?, le mire con clara advertencia, debería agradecer que estaba viendo los ojos castaños de una Hale en todo su esplendor-

- si miras a mi hermano te mato – solté una carcajada maldita y ella salió huyendo- cobarde – bufe

- Vamos Rose, no necesitas espantarlas de muerte – me sermoneo Jasper, yo me limite a sonreír-

- buen partido

- gracias, aun que quien ideo todo fue Emmett, yo solo le ayude un poco

- pero quien corrió fuiste tú – no pensaba darle crédito a ese mono

- y quien anoto fue Edward

- oh, cierto tengo que felicitarlo ¿Dónde está?

- ¿esperas encontrarlo en medio de esta multitud? – Oh bueno, no era para tanto, tal vez podría felicitarlo después – Aunque ya sabes que las fiestas no son lo suyo – tal vez estuviese fuera – pero esta con Bella – puaj ¡maldita!

- oh, entonces supongo que se quedara sin sus felicitaciones – solté un puchero-

- calma Rose, Bella es una buena chica

- ja! Claro y Jacob opina lo mismo, no me vengas con tonterías Jasper, esa bruja está enamorada de Jacob no de Edward, ¿Cómo se supone que deba tratarla? ¿Le pongo alfombra para que pase? ¿Le sonrió angelicalmente?

- tranquila Rosse, Edward sabe eso perfectamente, además es su vida – y él no te metas en ella, iba implícito – le mire molesta –

- Es un gran amigo

- y uno de tus amores pasados – exacto, pasados-

- Jazz no pienses que aún me gusta, estoy molesta por que se merece algo mejor – algo mejor que ella, alguien que le quisiese –

- lo se Rosse – Mire hacia otro lado en busca de algo que quitara el mal sabor de boca que me había dejado nuestra pequeña discusión cuando vi… a Heidi – el corazón se me acelero – ella tenía una bebida – todo se volvió borroso – coloco una pastilla blanca dentro del vaso- el cuerpo se me tenso – y al instante siguiente Emmett entro en escena - ¡no!

¡No de nuevo! ¡No esta vez! ¡No! – Camine tan rápido como mis torpes pies me lo permitieron, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría, solo sabía que no dejaría que la pasase lo mismo a nadie, aunque ese fuera el imbécil más grande del mundo-

- ¡Emmett! – le grite, pero la música de la fiesta hizo que el sonido no llegara a sus oídos - ¡Emmett! - ¡no! - ¡maldito oso voltea! – deje de intentar llamar su atención, el muy imbécil estaba tan perdido en los ojos azules de Heidi que no prestaba atención a nada más. Cruce la improvisada pista de baile, aventando a todos los que me estorbaban.

El corazón me estaba palpitando tan fuerte que sentí que me daría un paro cardiaco.

Cuando el vaso llego a sus manos, yo estaba justo frente a el –

- Emmett… ven… necesito… hablar contigo – logre balbucear-

- ¿Barbie? ¿Qué quieres? – ugg ¡Ese estúpido!

- ven conmigo, tengo que decirte algo – por la forma en que levanto la ceja izquierda, supe que el murmullo que tenia de voz, no le sonaba en lo absoluto convincente-

- ¿Qué? – lo fulmine con la mirada –

- podríamos hablar en otro lugar

- Barbie estoy ocupado – este idiota!-

- Rosse si tienes algo que decirle a Emmett, dilo enfrente de mí – La voz fastidiosa de Heidi sonó igual o peor que a la de una bruja –

- si Rosse, Heidi y yo no nos ocultamos cosas – la mirada azulada de Emmett se posó sobre la de Heidi, supe que lo estaba perdiendo, ese imbécil nunca la abandonaría a menos que le diese una buena razón… y solo había cosa con la que una podía controlar a los chicos –

- no quería hacerlo frente a ti bruja, pero no me das otra salida – suspire – después de lo que haría querría suicidarme, eso era seguro.

Le quite el vaso a Emmett de las manos y se lo di a Heidi sin muchos modales, incluso un poco de agua callo sobre su vestido ¡ja por bruja!.

Me acerque a él un paso más y cuando estuve segura de que me estaba mirando, lo atraje de su camiseta negra _**y muy a mi pesar le bese.**_

_**¡Le bese! ¡bese a Emmett McCarty!**_

Cuando nuestros labios se tocaron, el solo se quedó inmóvil -¡no hizo nada! – lo sé, si las cosas seguían así, mi plan por sacarlo de ahí se iría a la basura y no habría servido de nada besarle-

Tome el poco orgullo que me quedaba, para pasar mis brazos por su cuello y zarandearlo un poco – vamos Emmett responde- era en lo único en lo que podía pensar – Cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse junto a los mío – suspire de alivio- al fin si podría sacarle de ahí –

Mi corazón aun latía a mil por hora, el sonido de la música aun me retumbaba en los oídos, pero por alguna razón nada en ese momento, me importaba. Al hacer que Emmett participase en el beso, yo también había terminado haciéndolo.

Emmett pasó uno de sus brazos detrás de mi espalda, acomodándolo en la cintura, estrujándome hacia el – las piernas me temblaron – se lo estaba tomando más enserio de lo que era – cada roce de sus labios estaba cargado de una dulzura y calidez - me mareaban - ¿Cómo podía hacerme suspirar con un beso tan simple?. Inconscientemente mi mano se enredó en su cabello rizado, jugueteando con el…

Me mordió el labio inferior con dulzura y yo intente regresárselo de la misma manera, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir de intensidad el beso, Heidi tocio dramáticamente.

Esto me había regresado a la realidad, sin esperar ni un segundo me separe como rayo de Emmett, intente recuperar el aliento con una gran inhalación, pero solo logre que las mejillas se me sonrojasen –

- ahora, ¿si nos dejaras hablar a solas? – le susurre a Heidi que parecía igual de confundida que yo-

- cla… claro – tome de la mano a McCarty y lo conduje, entre la gente, hacia la salida trasera de la casa de Mike, al salir el frio me golpeo tan fuerte a la cara que me sentí una idiota - ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo tan estúpido, humillante, irrespetuoso y sin vergüenza? –

- ahh… que estupidez – voltee los ojos en busca de Emmett – me mordí el labio – estaba reclinado sobre la puerta con una ceja levantada y mirándome con verdadera confusión, ¿Qué le iba a decir? - ¡hey! ¡Heidi intentaba drogarte! ¡Para después violarte! – no por supuesto que no podía decirle algo tan estúpido – pero era la verdad… no quería que a nadie le ocurriese algo igual que a mí, no, no y no-

- ¿vas a decirme que fue eso? ¿O te quedaras parada ahí?... – aun no pensaba en nada – bueno pues me voy… tengo que arreglar lo que paso con Heidi-

- ¡no! ¡No puedes regresar!

- no sabía que te gustara tanto pero no estoy interesado en barbies

- no seas estúpido ¡no me gustas! – Era verdad- escucha, tal vez no me creas pero vi a Heidi poner una pastillas en tu bebida – le solté, no tenía tiempo para sus tonterías.

Me quede callada mientras el oso procesaba la información, que para mi sorpresa ¡comenzó a reírse! ¡Se estaba riendo!. Se retorció de la risa…

- vaya no sabía que se te formaran hoyuelos – murmure, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, voltee la cabeza una y otra vez para regresar a la realidad –

- ¿te… hiciste todo eso solo por una pastilla? – Me miro con sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad - me sonroje otra vez-

- tú no sabes lo que pudo haber sido – le mire – pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, pudo haber sido droga o ¡hasta pudo haber sido…

- medicina para el dolor muscular – oh-

- ¿ah? - ¿él había dicho que? - ¿Qué?

- si muñequita, Heidi me estaba dando medicina para el dolor, después de un partido tan movido como el de hace rato, regularmente la gente toma medicina para el dolor – sonaba lógico-

- ¿me… medicina para el dolor? – estúpida –

- le pedí a Heidi que se lo echara a mi agua mientras iba al baño – me sonrió –

- oh… en ese caso… lo lamento… no debí haberte besado… pero es que enserio creí que

- vamos Rose, la gente no anda por ahí, adulterando bebidas para violar a una quarterback después de un partido, eso solo pasa en las películas - rodé los ojos, a mi si me había pasado –

- no seas imbécil – me sobe la cien con un dedo – sabes que… olvídalo, nunca lo entenderías, realmente lamento haberte besado - intente entrar otra vez a la fiesta para calmarme un poco, pero el grandulón no me lo permitió –

- escucha, no me creo todo el cuento de que te preocupas por mí, tal vez allá en Italia, los amigos que tenías solían drogarte y aprovecharse de ti pero no vengas a acusar a nadie de aquí, solo porque estas traumada con eso no significa que puedas venir y arruinar lo bueno que ahí aquí – no me di cuenta de cuando las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, ni tampoco de cómo encontré a Jasper y mucho menos me entere de que había sucedido después de que Emmett se fuera y me dejase ahí-

**Continuara…**

**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-**

Quería traerles un capítulo más largo y jugoso, pero como dije antes me fue imposible seguir escribiendo, hay tantas cosas que me limito a no escribir por ciertas razones personales jaja.

Después de un año sin poder escribir aquí estoy! Jajaja

Por favor dudas, comentarios o reclamos (para que mejore) déjenlos en los comentarios

A si! Yo y Saku- suzumiya vamos en contra de solo agregar a favoritos!

Ñacañaca

Algo bueno mm

Vena beelzebub!

I ao no exorcist!

AHH! LO olvidaba Queda prohibido enamorarse de Edward Cullen será actualizado por fin!


End file.
